Slide
by Imminance
Summary: Lorsque Light apprend que L est encore en vie, sa fierté lui dicte la vengeance. Une vengeance qui évoluera d'une manière assez inattendue...
1. Prologue

_**L'un :**_

L'obscurité accueillit ses prunelles ambrées. Il porta instinctivement une main à sa poitrine, palpant sans cesse l'endroit où aurait dû résider son cœur. La chaleur n'était plus. De violents tremblements de propagèrent dans chacun de ses membres tandis que son esprit retraçait le fil des évènements précèdents. Il sentit poindre une panique sourde à l'énonciation de ces-derniers puis une horrible frustration lorsque lui apparut la finalité de ses actes. Sa fierté, consumée sous cette écrasante défaite. Rien n'avait changé. L'existence même de Kira s'était finalement révèlée futile, et l'acceptation de ce fait n'était pas des plus simples pour Light.

 _ **L'autre :**_

Le goût explosa sur sa langue. Le sucre se répandit avec délice dans son palais. Une sensation bien trop agréable pour qu'elle ne dure plus de quelques secondes, obligeant les doigts pâles du détective à s'emparer d'une nouvelle confiserie. Les deux orbes noires reportèrent cependant bien vite leur attention sur le dossier quelconque, tentant vainement de déceler la moindre trace de subtilité devant cette boucherie insensée. Et encore le terme "boucherie" demeurait un thème bien trop flatteur pour qualifier la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se surprit à ricaner devant la grossièreté du criminel et la signification trop évidente de son geste. L imagina alors le visage fermé des enquêteurs penchés sur l'affaire, leurs neurones inutiles en marche devant cet amas de preuve et d'indices. Ses rires redoublèrent pour cesser brusquement. Quel ennui.


	2. Renaissance

**Light**

_Tu es décidément invincible.  
La voix rauque résonna étrangement dans le néant, une point d'amertume trahissant tout de même une certaine déception chez le vieux shinigami. Light aurait voulu faire paraître un rictus amusé sur son visage fin, mais l'exaspération se trouva être plus forte. L'exaspération puis la colère. Non, il n'était pas invincible. Il avait déjà goûté à la défaite, il avait déjà _perdu,_ un mois auparavant _._

 _J'ai tué L mais pas Near.  
_  
Il se leva silencieusement, une impassibilité trompeuse inscrite sur ses traits. Ryuk ricana derrière lui, peut-être était-il le plus clairvoyant des dieux de la mort. Il observait Light depuis son arrivée, et l'ayant suivi de près dans le monde des mortels, il était évident que celui-ci contenait ses ardeurs. Attendre la moindre ouverture afin de tourner la situation à son avantage, cela lui ressemblait bien.

Light se pencha en avant pour observer le monde qu'il n'avait pu changer. Il écrivit quelques noms à la va vite dans son cahier noir, prendre une vie était devenu bien trop monotone. Il ne prêtait guère attention aux frêles silhouettes qui s'éteignaient. Il se décida à écrire un dernier nom, et ses yeux scrutèrent un bâtiment légèrement reclus du reste de la population. A la vue de son occupant, Light se raidit. Toutes ses émotions longtemps étouffées ressurgirent férocement. Il trembla de rage, l'existence même de cet individu lui prouvait qu'il n'avait _jamais_ gagné.

Une idée germa aussitôt dans son esprit. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque, maladroitement, son cahier lui glissa des mains.

 **L**

L déplaça sa reine blanche de manière à terminer sur un magnifique _échec et Matt_ , comme il savait si bien les prononcer. Il était évident qu'il les répétait à longueur de journée ne pouvant, pour une question de sécurité et d'anonymat, ne jouer que contre lui-même.

 _Si Light-Kun était là..._

Sa pensée à peine formulée, il la regretta aussitôt. Light n'était plus de ce monde et avait tenté de l'éliminer définitivement. Peu importe combien L appréciait la présence de Light, il ne pouvait omettre ce fait et penser au garçon comme à un ancien ami avec toute la nostalgie entraînant cette perte.

Il décida donc de rediriger ses pensées vers l'affaire en cours comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire, laissant de côté la moindre préoccupation personnelle. Mais à peine ses yeux posés sur le document, il sentit une certaine solitude lui tirailler les entrailles. La stimulation de son intellect lui manquait et L ne voulut pas découvrir, une nouvelle fois, le sens caché de cette dernière affirmation. Il rejeta sa colère sur une pauvre part de gâteau, déchirant férocement l'assemblage minutieusement établi. La crème semblait étrangement écarter ses pensées inutiles.

L se rendit alors compte qu'il avait terriblement froid, ceci dut à son humeur massacrante ou à la température du climat, il n'en savait rien. Comme pour vérifier cette seconde hypothèse, de fins cristaux de glace se disposèrent sur la fenêtre, se dissolvant à son simple contact. Le détective se défit alors totalement de son travail, sachant pertinemment que sa concentration s'absenterait sans doute toute la matinée. Son regard glissa sur le ciel pâle. Fasciné de ce spectacle d'une pureté irréel, il resta longuement assis, la tête légèrement penché à gauche, les bras ballants, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Soudain, son corps se raidit, sa pupille rétrécit tandis qu'un frisson d'anxiété parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il bondit presque de son siège, saisit maladroitement sa veste et se précipita vers l'extérieur. Dans ce ciel immaculé dénotait une étrange tâche noire. Parmi les cieux et le temps hivernal, chutait un Death Note.


	3. Face à face

**L et Light**

Ses mains tremblaient, de peur ou de froid, il l'ignorait. Il n'avait que trop conscience d'avoir entre les mains l'arme la plus dévastatrice qui ait jamais existé. Il feuilleta lentement le cahier encore vierge, et une idée des plus dérangeantes chemina dans son esprit. Un Death note n'était pas un objet des plus communs. Le rencontrer une fois relevait de l'exploit, alors le détective doutait fortement que cette seconde retrouvaille soit uniquement le fruit du hasard. Mais peu importe si ce fut une coïncidence ou non, il devait le détruire.  
Alors qu'il entamait son retour, le livret à la main, une voix glaciale mais qu'il reconnut dès ses premières intonations retentit dans son dos.  
Il eut un instant d'hésitation, devait-il se retourner ? Affronter le regard autrefois hypocrite de son _ami ?_

 __ Ryuzaki._

Une voix froide qui avait du mal à contenir tout le ressentiment que Light portait au détective.

 __Que me vaut cette visite inattendue, Light-kun ?_

Un ton détaché et monocorde. Non, Light n'aurait pas la satisfaction de percevoir la moindre surprise dans ses mots, L en avait décidé ainsi malgré que son esprit bouillonnait. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, même si tous deux savaient la raison de la venue de l'ancien étudiant, se détaillant l'un l'autre. Aucun n'avait changé, l'apparence de L semblait intemporelle et les traits de Light seraient à jamais figés.

_ _Rem a été très coopératif et moi, je suis plutôt bon comédien._ répondit enfin L à la question muette, restant vague dans ses propos. _Tu es devenu un dieu de la mort.  
_ Il ajoutapresque aussitôt. _  
_

Cette dernière phrase relevait plus de l'affirmation que d'une réelle interrogation.  
Il sentit Light se crisper. Celui-ci s'attendait visiblement à une explication détaillée mais L ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir le sujet. Mais peu importe, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains retournerait dans le néant pour échafauder la chute du plus grand enquêteur du monde. Que le détective parle ou non n'y changeait rien. _  
_

_ _En effet_ _._ Termina Light.

Il tendit le bras pour recouvrer le cahier de la mort. L ouvrit alors de grands yeux, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Light eut alors la désagréable impression d'avoir un coup de retard. Sensation exécrable, insupportable.

_ _Light-kun aurait-il oublié sa nouvelle condition ?_ Chuchota presque son interlocuteur. _Ou bien ta transformation aurait-elle affecté tes fonctionnalités neuronales._ Enfonça-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Un regard assassin lui répondit. L sentit picoter une adrénaline délicieuse au creux de son ventre, sentiment oublié depuis quelques temps déjà. Il porta un pouce aux dessous de ses lèvres, plissant les yeux afin d'observer la réaction, qui s'avérerait fort intéressante il n'en doutait pas, de son ancien ennemi.

L'évidence apparut brusquement à ce dernier, un nœud sembla déformer sa gorge. Étrangement, son interlocuteur demeurait serein quand à celle-ci. Il se demanda un instant si ils étaient arrivés au même constat. Light devait rester aux côtés du détective. Un shinigami devait rester aux côtés du possesseur de son Death note, jusqu'à son décès. Pour la première fois de son existence, Light n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.


End file.
